


【DMMD/伪双子】合作愉快

by Ahona_SUriel



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahona_SUriel/pseuds/Ahona_SUriel
Summary: 他们是两条无限接近的平行线，而苍叶横亘在他们中间，藉此他们终于也算是与彼此相连。





	【DMMD/伪双子】合作愉快

**Author's Note:**

> 原作向，伪双子苍前提下的伪双子。  
> 这个感觉终于对了，一共写了三篇伪双子，论证了文末那句话。  
> 一定要写伪双子，可能是因为我对病态关系的痴迷。而伪双子苍在我这儿算不上爱情，所以我并不很吃伪双子苍。  
> 无论这两个家伙如何否认，能成为彼此的平行线，已经是一种特别的关系了。

“啊……不行……不……嗯……哈……求求你……Virus……嗯啊啊Trip……！”

 

纯黑与白色构筑的房间里，连King size的大床和床帏都是这样单调的颜色，一抹蓝色在其间便格外显眼。

 

“苍叶明明这么舒服……”

出声的是Virus，他从后面抱着苍叶，毫不留情地迫人腿根大开。蓝发的青年仰着头，从胸口到脖颈都染着不正常的粉红色，这场性爱的第三个参与者正俯身专注于留下更加鲜红的痕迹。

 

按照Virus和Trip的要求，苍叶用右手抚慰着自己的分身，左手的食指和中指埋在自己的后穴里，深深浅浅地动作着。Virus伸出舌尖舐去苍叶脸上的泪水，那早已分不清是因为屈辱还是情欲的咸涩体液此刻尝来异常甘甜。然而尽管苍叶已经将自己玩弄成这样淫靡的模样，也没有等到Virus和Trip的下一步指示。

 

“真的……不行了……要射了啊啊……”

 

“舒服的时候要告诉我们哦，不让我们知道的话，会有惩罚呢”。Virus事先定下了这样的规则，此时苍叶几乎是舍弃了所有自尊地呻吟起来，感觉到自己糊满体液的分身在手中进一步胀大。太羞耻了……怎么会这么的……左手像不是自己的一样，不断地想向更深处探寻……

 

Trip叼着苍叶的右边乳首，抬眼和Virus交换了一个眼神，伸出一只手掐紧了苍叶的分身根部。

 

“呜啊啊啊！！！”

 

劲瘦苍白的躯体猛然弹起，承受不住似的拼命挣扎起来，Virus却早有预料般地将苍叶牢牢压制住。他甚至还戴着眼镜，仅仅看那张脸的话，从容冷静得压根不会让人想到是在做这样的事。

 

“只有苍叶舒服的话可不太公平哦……我和Trip也很希望苍叶帮帮忙呢……”

 

他带着微笑温柔地说着，却让苍叶打心里感到不寒而栗。被强制阻断高潮并不是什么好感受，挂满各种体液的黏糊糊的身体、被折腾了许久的各处关节的酸痛……他的手指甚至还插在自己的后穴里，被Trip按住了半分也动不得。

 

“苍叶先帮帮我们吧……我们也想和苍叶一起呢……”

 

Trip用同样温柔的声线诱哄着，手上的力道却一点不减。

 

“怎……怎么做……”

 

苍叶已经完全无法思考了，要怎么样才能满足他们两个人……怎么做都可以的吧……只要能快点结束……

 

Virus这时托着苍叶的腰，Trip配合地拉着，让苍叶翻了个身，变成跪趴在Virus身上的姿势。Virus借着空当向床头挪了挪身子，调整到最舒服的姿势靠坐着。他抚摸着苍叶头顶的蓝色长发缓缓施力，苍叶为这个动作禁不住轻哼出声。

 

连抚摸头发也会这么有感觉呢……Trip也配合着他的动作把苍叶拖到了该去的位置。

 

“用嘴帮我吧，下面用来帮Trip好吗。”

 

没有半点询问语气的问句。头发被玩弄的痛觉让苍叶完全无法好好应答，不过本来他也没有别的立场，只好伸出舌头轻轻舔了一下Virus勃发的分身。

 

“吞下去。”

冷硬的命令让苍叶不敢再有半分犹豫，他几乎是一下就含住了那根硬物，直接顶到了喉咙。强烈的干呕感涌上来，与此同时Trip的手扣住了他的腰，另一根悍物的头部在他股间磨蹭——

 

不要……不……

 

“！呜……”

 

紧窄的后穴被毫不留情地劈开，喉间还顶着一根，苍叶下意识地紧缩喉管做出几个吞咽动作，Virus抓着他头发的手瞬间收紧了——

 

“哈……苍叶你还真是……天赋异禀呢……”

 

剧痛让眼泪成串地从苍叶眼角向外涌，他无法闪躲也不能发声，被身后的顶撞顶得频繁向前，时不时整根吞进Virus的分身。Virus和Trip一前一后、一上一下地操着他，在逐渐混沌的意识里，他们的节奏变得越发清晰。

 

那是机器一般配合完美的节奏。

 

Virus和Trip共享着这一具躯体，各自垂着眼沉醉地注视着这具令他们为之深深着迷的身体。他们忠实于对苍叶的表白，毫无保留地将一切兴趣和欲念都倾注在苍叶身上，只在更换动作和节奏时偶一抬眼交换眼神。

 

在那一眼里，两双一模一样的眼睛彼此对望，看见如冰的冷静和于无声处燃烧的疯狂，彼此心知肚明：他们就连舒服的时候都有一样的反应。

 

多有趣啊，Trip想。他们明明差了六岁，但是因为人为和非人为的原因，他和Virus犹如一体双生，这是多有趣的事啊。

 

他们生来就是空壳。没有感觉——或者说，情绪。并不是说他们身体功能不健全，他们可以正常感知痛觉、温度、触感……五感中的任何一项指标都远超正常水平。他们没有感觉，指的是无论身体传来怎样的感觉，那感觉都无法引起情绪上的任何波澜。

 

苍叶是特别的，Virus想。苍叶的感情多么丰富啊，无论是初见时那样狂傲堕落的模样、还是现在这样绝望柔软的境况，他始终是那么生气蓬勃，明明有着象征着死的破坏力量，却处处充满了生命力，多有趣的人。他的感觉那么饱满又真实，只要碰触他，就可以观察到那颗心为此而起的变化——

这是他和Trip无论如何也没办法办到的。

 

** 所有的感觉，都到不了他们的心。 **

 

——因为他们没有心。

 

苍叶被迫承受着Trip的抽插，同时不断吞吐着Virus，发出介于哭叫和呻吟之间的声音。这样的苍叶脆弱极了，而无论他呈现出怎样的变化，都是Virus和Trip所贪求的。

 

_ 差不多了。 _

 

又一次无声的交流之后，Virus和Trip默契地同意应当换个姿势，便扶着苍叶把人拉上来，让苍叶重新躺进Virus怀里。

 

Trip把苍叶的双腿举高，摆成一个身体对折的模样，沉浸在欲望里的蓝发青年早就失去反抗的力气，呜咽着任他摆弄。

 

就在这时，他的手指碰到了Virus的腿。

 

对于苍叶来说，Virus和Trip的手始终是冷的，但是Virus和Trip彼此之间则是相仿的。

 

无论是什么样的碰触，都无法激起特别的感觉。

 

他们了解彼此到对对方毫无兴趣的地步。

 

夹在他们中间的是苍叶，他们隔着一个苍叶碰触到彼此。只有苍叶，即使是被这样对待，也显得生动又真实。

 

Trip久违地感觉到血液在身体里流动，上一次有这样的感觉，是上次和苍叶做爱。

 

他听见心跳，自己的，和Virus的。

 

他看向Virus，Virus微微地喘着，爱抚着怀中的苍叶如爱抚一只宠物，撩起眼皮扫了他一眼。

 

他便知道Virus也听到了同样的心跳。

 

苍叶，苍叶。

 

“这次，让我先进来吧……？”Virus用舌尖玩弄着苍叶的耳垂，轻声笑着，分身不由分说地挤占了先前由Trip开发过一回的秘径。

 

“苍叶还很精神哦。”

 

Trip说着，逗弄苍叶身前半勃着的东西。可怜脆弱的器官在他的揉弄下重新吐出大量清澈的液体，苍叶的呻吟随之高亢起来。

 

_ 可以了。 _

 

Virus用眼神示意Trip，Trip会意：“给我留些地方啊……”

 

“啊，对我们的苍叶有点信心吧，Trip。是不是？苍叶……”

 

Trip一只手抓着苍叶的腰侧，自己的勃起在苍叶和Virus的连接处磨蹭着。Virus伸下去一只手帮他把苍叶的穴口拓得更开些，引发苍叶一串拔高的哭叫。

 

不……尽管不是第一次这么做了……可是被两根欲望贯穿的记忆……好恐怖……

 

“不啊啊……呜……求求你们……”

 

苍叶胡乱的哀求没有起到任何作用，Trip一边抚慰着他前面的分身，一边缓慢推进。

 

终于，重新被苍叶的温暖包裹住了。

 

还有Virus。

 

现在他们用最亲密的方式结合到一处，共同被苍叶套紧、也共同占有着苍叶。

 

Trip压低了身子，全根没入苍叶的身体，苍叶的腿根不受控地抽搐着，连带着身体的颤栗也同时传给了Virus和Trip。

 

在这颤栗中Virus和Trip心如擂鼓。

 

_ 合作愉快。 _

 

他们凝望着彼此，无声地交流着这样的信息。Trip伸出手，轻轻抬起Virus的眼镜。Virus微扬起脸，向前倾的动作带动腰在苍叶体内陷得更深了一点，同时他的双唇准确地找到了Trip。

 

在这样一个充斥情欲的场合，只有这个吻与情欲毫无关联。

 

两具空壳一般的身体，即使紧紧靠在一起，也终究是无法温暖彼此的。

 

** ——他们各自和苍叶做爱，又用苍叶与彼此做爱。 **

 

END.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 结论：两具容器一般的空壳无法温暖彼此，而苍叶是触发器，是媒介。


End file.
